Un nuevo miembro
by Angela-Li Raul-Maverel
Summary: bueno este es mi primer fic si les gusta bien y si no maten me bueno Eli conse a una chia muy misteriosa relacionada con su padre ella tiene tiene poderes misticos y ralacinados con bajoterra ella reconoce lo que siente por trixie y le ayuda que mal sumary


Hola soy nueva he visto muchas veces este programa y admito que soy fan de eli x trixie,

Este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste.

PD: no cabe recordar que los personajes de este fanfic son propiedad de los creadores de slugterra y de Disney XD excepto la historia que es mía.

CHAPTER 1: la noticia

La banda de shane estaba descansando después de llegar de una misión en una caverna lejos del refugio cuando de repente se escucho tocar la puerta

**Yo abro**- dijo el chico peli azul

Cuando el chico shane abrió la puerta se encontró con una chica de la misma edad de él con una capucha que le cubría media cara y solo se le notaban unos ojos cafés muy oscuros y con un tono de voz un poco melancólico dijo -**tu eres eli shane**

**Si soy yo**-dijo sorprendido el chico

La joven suspiro y lo vio directo a los ojos y le dijo-necesito **que vengas con migo a un lugar en especial.**

**¿A dónde es?-**preguntó el joven empezando a sospechar de aquella chica

**No sé si te lo puedo explicar aquí**- contesto la joven

**¿Quién es eli?** - dijo saliendo de la sala una chica peli roja de ojos verdes

**Creo que será mejor que me valla-** dijo la joven de ojos cafés mientras miro la babosa que esteba en el hombro de su amo y le dio una tierna sonrisa

Luego la chica se fue y burpy la sigo

**Oe Burpy espera**- dijo Eli mientras corría tras la babosa

Luego de correr detrás de la babosa llegó un campo donde se veía que hubo una pelea

**Tanto tiempo sin verte burpy**-dijo la misteriosa joven mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la babosa

**Si casi ni te reconozco**-chillo la babosa

**Oe devuélveme mi babosa**-dijo eli q se notaba medio cansado después de la larga distancia q corrió

La chica suspiro y dijo: **yo no te la robe ella me siguió hasta aquí, este era el lugar que necesitaba que vineras**

**Si te envío el Dr. Blakk para desacerté de mi cometiste un gran error** –dijo el joven shane alistando su lanzadora

La joven se tapo la boca como si evitase reír al igual que burpy, luego la chica se quito la capucha y eli vio a una joven de un cabello rosado con la piel medio pálida y ojos medio rasgados, **mi nombre Ángela, Ángela K. lí y fui aprendiz de Will shane durante medio año**-dijo la hermosa muchacha

**Hu? Tú conociste a mi papá**- dijo eli un poco desconcentrado

**Si el Sr. Will me salvo una vez cuando tenía 13 años pero esa no es la razón por la que estamos aquí**-dijo Angela mirando el paisaje un poco triste

**Entonces cual-**dijo Eli un poco desconcentrado de la situación

**Es esta**-dijo la peli rosada mientras cogió la mano de joven shane y la llevo a donde había un capullo de una flor de color ente azul y morado, después le acerco la mano a aquella flor misteriosa esta desprendió un brillo y de de repente Eli vio el último duelo de Will shane y el Dr. Thandeus Blakk y la forma como desapareció después de que el Dr. Blakk lanzara la babosa malvada luego después todo volvió a la normalidad

**Que fue eso**-dijo Eli sorprendido por lo que vio

**Fue una ilusión causada por la flor del tiempo de lo que paso aquí hace cuatro años en... el último duelo del Sr. Will**-dijo la peli rosada como si evitase llorar

**Ha ya veo**-dijo el peli azul con un tono de tristeza

**Pertenezco a una unión de lanzadores que realiza misiones para distintas personas el Sr. Will me pidió q le diera es te mensaje unos días atrás de su muerte**- explico la peli rosada y sacando una carta de su bolsa

**Esta carta es para ti eli el Sr Will no pudo entregártela**- dijo Ángela entregándole una carta

**Eso es todo**- dijo retirándose la joven

**Espera... gracias**-dijo el joven shane con ganas de llorar

**Solo cumplía mi promesa... adema se lo debía al Sr. Will**-dijo la misteriosa joven retirándose; luego la joven se empezó a tambalear y cayó al suelo Eli inmediatamente la llevo rápido al refugio.

Jajaja suspenso siles gusto díganme y hago el segundo capítulo que si será eli x trixie, asique review y díganme si les gusto grax.

Nos leeremos

Ángela K. lí


End file.
